Some vehicles are equipped to automatically turn on the headlights in low light conditions as determined by an on-board vehicle sensor. If this sensor malfunctions, the headlights will not automatically turn on. Public lighting and lighting from other vehicles, especially in urban areas, can sometimes make it difficult for a driver to realize that he or she is driving at night with the headlights of his or her vehicle turned off. Thus, the driver may not realize that the sensor has malfunctioned and that the headlights did not automatically turn on.